parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammal Story 1,2,3
CoolZDane's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 1, 2 & 3". Cast: *Woody-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Buzz Lightyear-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Potato Head-Melman (Madagascar) *Rex-Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Hamm-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Slinky Dog-Cooler (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Bo Peep-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sarge-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers-The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Young Andy Davis-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Mrs. Davis-Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) *Baby Molly Davis-Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) *Sid Phillips-Kyle (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Hannah Phillips-Holly (Pound Puppies) *Scud-Ed (The Lion King) *Young Buster-Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mrs. Potato Head-Gloria (Madagascar) *Al-Dr. Facilier and Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Jessie-Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Stinky Pete the Prospector-King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bullseye-Great Prince (Bambi) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio-Timon, Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2) *Wilbur-Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Emperor Zurg-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso)-Adult Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Barbie-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ken-Adult Kuvo (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Big Baby-Dumbo *Twitch-Zeke (Ice Age) *Stretch-Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Chunk-Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Sparks-Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone-Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bookworm-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Jack-in-the-Box-Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey-Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Teenage Andy Davis-Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Samantha Roberts-Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Young Molly Davis-Young Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Bonnie Anderson-Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Mrs. Anderson-Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Chuckles-Maste Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Pricklepants-King Julien (Madagascar) *Trixie-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Totoro-Mort (Madagascar) *Buttercup-Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Dolly-Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Peas-in-a-Pod-Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (The Aristocats) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys)-Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Etch-Fievel (An American Tail) *Lenny-Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Mr. Shark-Scar (The Lion King) *Mr. Spell-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *RC-Marty (Madagascar) *Robot-Jeb (Home on the Range) *Rocky Gibraltar-Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Snake-Thumper (Bambi) *Troll Dolls-Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Choose Squeeze Toy Alien-Iron Joe (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Combat Carl-Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Baby Face-Rajah (Aladdin) *Ducky-Abu (Aladdin) *Frog-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hand-in-the-Box-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Janie/Pterodactyl-Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies) *Jingle Joe-Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Legs-Grace (Home on the Range) *Rockmobile-Tiger (An American Tail) *Roller Bob-Diego (Ice Age) *Walking Car-Scrat (Ice Age) *Burned Rag Doll-Porcupine (Bambi 2) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy-Manny (Ice Age) *Yellow Soldier Toys-Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kuvo (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sally-Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Trash Can Toys-Zira and the Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Geri the Cleaner-Peddler (Aladdin) *Utility Belt Buzz-Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Emily-Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Amy-Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Barbie Dolls-Various Lionesses (The Lion King; Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1-Bruma (Noah's Ark) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2-Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Old Buster-Lafeyette (The Aristocats) *Adult Sid Phillips-Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *A Ride to Sunnyside-Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Daisy-Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear-Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement-Leopard Cub (The Legend of Tarzan: The Lost Cub) *Broken Train Toy-Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Doll-Thumper (Bambi) *Rainbow Bird Toy-Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy-Bulldog Puppies (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Garbage Men (Hunters)-Clayton and Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals)-Alvaro, Wolfgang, and Cachito (Noah's Ark) Clips from movies/TV Shows used: *Madagascar 1 & 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cats Don't Dance *Pound Puppies (1980's TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 & Secrets of the Furious Five *Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Home on the Range *All 'Lion King' Films *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Bambi 2 *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Jungle Cubs: (TV Show & Born to Be Wild) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Black Cauldron *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Aladdin 1 & 2 *Ice Age 1 *The Princess and the Frog *The Great Mouse Detective *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book: Rhythm n' Groove Party video game *Noah's Ark/El Arca *Piglet's Big Movie *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Dumbo *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Tarzan 1 Category:CoolZDane